2014-04-05 - Caught Red Handed
Hope Summers, the girl that is really Traveler, does have a secret identity in a way. Her name is not known, she doesn't even have a legal identification in this world. She attends Xavier's Institute, but she doesn't legally exist and she never asked for fake identification from them. Still, she doesn't wear a mask, her red hair and green eyes are memorable. Her activity was all over the world, but it was also in New York City a lot for a while there. To make things more complicated, S.H.I.E.L.D. does monitor Xavier's Institute. They don't really spy, but they keep track of their allies and hey, if the Institute gets blown off the grid again, S.H.I.E.L.D. would like to know about it, right? That is where descriptions of a young woman matching Traveler's description came about. It wasn't often she was seen, a bodyslide device helps with that, but there were a few instances. And perhaps it is just sheer luck or careful timing, but the young red head is currently in a gas station wearing Gothy influenced clothes such as an orange tank top and a long-sleeved black fishnet shirt, while wearing wallet chains on her jeans. Her only jewelry is a necklace with a silver metal X hanging from it, some dangling metal bracelets on one wrist, and a chunky metal bracelet on the other wrist. Phil will likely be trained enough to know she has a wicked knife in one brown suede boot. She also carries a tote that looks like it has something heavy in it. Currently, Hope is studying some stuff on the shelves. Snacks actually. A black SUV with generic New York plates is parked in front of the gas station, a man in a suit tending to the pump. The driver has already exited the vehicle and enters the gas station, it is Phil Coulson, but he seems to be a neutral mood at worst, and best. He is wearing his usual suit and tie for off-helicarrier work that involves the general public, which also includes a hidden pistol and knife. Phil's first action on entering the store is to go fill up his 64 oz. reusable plastic mug. The deputy director places it under the ice portion of the machine and then begins filling it with cola. Hope reaches into her tote and pulls out a cell phone, and re-closes it. She then types something into it and puts it up to her ear. She frowns a bit and then disconnects, "Great...nearly broke," she whines quietly to herself. Seems like a typical teenager concern. The cell phone is a basic one, and one issued by the Xavier's Institute to all of their students in some fashion or another. She drops it back into her tote. It's difficult to see inside with the way Hope handles it, but easy to assume there is a weapon inside. She closes the flap again and just picks out a pack of gum, and a milky way. She heads toward the front counter. As Hope heads that way, she gives Phil a funny look, "Umm...nice tie mister." But she heads up to the nearby counter and pulls out her wallet, revealing it has Hello Kitty on it, and pulls out a prepaid credit card to the cash register guy. She doesn't need to sign for the purchase due to the low cost of it. Phil is finishing filling his mug and is about to go grab some donuts when he is spoken to by the girl. He nods and then turns to go acquire said donuts when he remembers that voice, it was the same voice from the video. He then turns and waits next to her, noting the tote and pulling out his cell phone to send a quick text to the agent outside < Potential Traveler inside, don't be obvious >. Returning the phone to his pocket, he pulls out his wallet and draws out a five to pay for his drink. Yes, because the black SUV, and the two guys in suits is NOT suspicious at all! Then again, Hope is from the future where S.H.I.E.L.D., FBI, CIA, and so-on don't exist, but Hank McCoy and Laura have set her through numerous movies! In either case, the items are paid for, and she slips her card away. As Phil comes up she slips her pre-paid credit card away and slips her Hello Kitty wallet back into her back pocket. She grabs her two items and drops them into her tote. "Thank you," she says with a soft smile to the gas station clerk. She....is actually nice. With Phil that clothes, he may notice the energy gun in Hope's tote as she may not have closed it fast enough. She then starts to head for the front door, and to the secret agent outside pumping gas. So yes, apparently Traveler was hiding out right benefit S.H.I.E.L.D.'s nose the entire time. Phil frowns as he pays and says, "Use the change to pay for the next person's." Does he really care? Not really. He's not going to let Traveler just walk away. He had noticed the gun, and is not surprised, and is expecting someone this dangerous to be heavily armed. The deputy director walks behind her and as soon as the doors woosh shut behind him, Phil says, "Traveler." His tone is blunt. Across the street, the other agent 'finishes' filling up the tank and takes the receipt as it is printed, storing it in the car, and turning on the dashboard video recorder. The older teenager girl pauses at Phil's call. She frowns. She doesn't move at first, her brow wrinkling, thoughtful. But she then sighs. The girl known as Traveler shifts her body as her eyes scan, making it so she can at least somewhat keep you and the other 'suit' in view. "Yep, knew something had to ruin my life, cause....I was actually happy for a little while," and she frowns at that. "What do you want? And please be specific, cause there is a lot I've done, from saving the Queen of England to EMP'ing an AIM base." She clasps her hands in front of her, or rather one hand over her chunky metal bracelet. "Also, identifying yourself be useful. FBI? You guys seem to like the suits in the movies. I don't get what's intimidating about them though, they just look uncomfortable, you know?" And yes, she can be a talker. Phil frowns back, "An actual name from you instead of an alias would be welcome as well. I am Phil Coulson, with Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division. I am asking if you have some time to go with us to answer a few questions with regards to President Kullah's death." He frowns a little deeper at the mention of them being like people in the movies. "So....S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Traveler doesn't give a name, rather she says, "Traveler is fine." A pause, then, "I don't know much, if it's a few questions, I can answer them though. You may not like the answers though," she advises. "Most people don't. You have specific questions Phil?" The young woman keeps alert, there is something that shifted about her at Phil calling her codename. Even now, when she was seemingly still, she had slowly shifted and moved to get her back more to the building and keeping the suits in view. An action of a soldier, protect one's weak point, their back. Her green eyes are alert and sharp, though she seems to speak like a teenager there is something more to her tone. Phil has been around too many trained individuals not to recognize the signs, and in the footage she moved with the confidence and fortitude of a soldier. Phil nods his head in acknowledgement to his agency's more common name, "Very well, but I would rather not have this discussion here. We would like to have a private discussion on this, considering its sensitive nature. Rather than discussing this in the middle of a gas station parking lot." He moves slowly to try and keep her between him and the agent near the pumps, though not directly behind her, since crossfire, should the guns be needed, would not be welcome. "Ummm....I really don't swing that way, you know. I go for the younger guys, closer to my age, and that likes to call me Barbaric. Apparently, I find that endearing or something crazy like that." Traveler wets her lower lip, "Soooo.....how about I pick the place, and we meet there under our own powers, and I don't freak and start getting paranoid that I'm about to get kidnapped, again. Cause that would suck." Oh ya, Traveler is realizing how screwed she is. The way Phil and his co-agent move, she realizes she is not dealing with amateurs. Phil rolls his eyes at Traveler's remarks, "Very funny. That being said, there is no reason for us to believe that you will appear at said location. You are also on a rather incriminating film, so if you work with us now, perhaps there is a deal to be cut." Phil is fully aware that a shootout in the parking lot would be very bad for PR, so his hand is not going to his gun, besides his reflexes are pretty good to begin with. "Ugh, you just broke my head Phil, seriously," Traveler states. "What's so incriminating about what film? If you meant the President one, I don't see the big deal other than ooooh, not following the rules. Not like you have jurisdiction over in Qurac, they aren't a U.N. participating country. But if you want to say thank you, I accept gift cards. Usually to clothing shops is a good pick." And yes, she's sarcastic. Traveler then says, "Anyway, I'm not a liar. I say what I believe is the truth." Phil raises an eyebrow, "Murder is illegal, and you are in a U.N.-participating country. Note that we are not arresting you, but I would suggest speaking with us now, to avoid any misunderstandings." His tone is still pretty neutral, not giving away much. Traveler obviously doesn't believe Phil from her expression. "Rrrrrright. Cause we are going to become bosom buddies. You know, I'd say I'd love to chat, but that be lying, rather have the gift cards for getting rid of a slave dealer and terrorist. Two slaves still died," the bitterness and sadness in her tone. "Who knows who they were, maybe no one, but surely they were someone to somebody. The guards apparently were getting rid of the 'merchandise'. "In either case, I killed in self-defense, not cold blood. I killed in the defense of others. And I'll do it again," her chin tilting upward. "Without shame, without remorse; because it is the right thing to do. If I have to dirty my hands so others can leave clean, then so be it. If I have to drag this world kicking and screaming into a brighter future, I will. Because I've seen where it goes otherwise, where hell looks like a place where you can at least get some company." The ending words are bitten off with seriousness and passion. Phil likely knows he's losing her, and she is about to force his hand. Heeeey, Phil has seen a temper like that before! (cough - Black Widow - cough) "Brava," Phil says dryly, he has a job to do, emotions cannot really get in the way of the job. "We are not in the business of sorting this out, and I would rather this be dealt with quietly and without any problems than otherwise, I really do." He relaxes his stance, partly to express less hostility, also to be in a better stance to react should the situation become hostile. And what does Traveler do? She totally sticks her tongue out at Phil briefly. Alright, that's totally more of a C.A.T. thing to do than Black Widow now. "I will have to respectfully decline, even if you remind me of someone I care." And then she darts for it! She tries to dodge into the alleyway between the gas station and the next building. Running, the international sign of guilt. Phil may not be the youngest guy out there, but he is still in shape, SHIELD fitness requirements help with that. With that he gives pursuit, the other agent getting into the SUV and firing it up, darting out to try and cut off the back of the gas station. Traveler darts down the alleyway, though she can already hear the SUV's roar. She had pre-programmed her chunky bracelet earlier while everyone spoke, but she realizes she isn't going to get out of sight before bodysliding with Phil so close! Doing a strength-to-strength battle with a trained operative would be dumb. Traveler is highly trained, but why take the risk? She leaps up on a closed dumpster and then jumps to graps the edge of the building to pull herself up with a grunt, her legs swinging over. "Stop being so...stubborn! Ugh, I respect and love heroes, but damn, you guys can be annoying!" Yes, she just called Phil a hero. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She actually sounds upset and angry. Depending how quick Phil is depends what he sees next. Because Traveler raced away from the edge of the building and touched her chunky bracelet to open up the panel and hit the bodyslide button. She starts to digitally come apart, before fading away. Depending how fast Phil is, depends if he gets that last look in green eyes, pleading for understanding. If he was too slow however, it would seem as if Traveler just disappeared into thin air. In either case, there will be something Traveler dropped there. A small notepad. It has pen markings in it. Sure, he can likely get fingerprints from it, but they come back with nothing. In either case, it has notes in it about events in Qurac, some that have happened, and some that haven't....some that haven't....the President that died did them, and they were very bad terrorist actions. However, they are crossed off with a different colored pen and a note: 'Black Adam in control. Tyrant, Dictator, but actually cares for his people. Good education programs and stronger equality. Popular with his people not through fear, freed current country from terrorist control. High potential in resolving Qurac issue if he does not go mad. Must stop the four horsemen to stop Isis's assassination. No, must stop the creation of the four horsemen.' It's like a diary of information and future predictions. They aren't clear or very detailed, but the key ideas or paramount. If Phil continues to scroll through the pages, there are notes about 'World War III' and 'Isis's death' tied together, but again, they aren't very clear. Phil continues giving chase, he is not going to give up easily. He is able to climb onto the roof via the same dumpster, but as soon as he is up there and as he sees her just scatter away, he reaches for his pistol, but it is too late. The deputy director walks forward and slips on some gloves, leather ones as it is still cold in New York, before he picks up the notepad and flicks through it frowning as he reads the notes. Re-holstering his pistol, Phil descends safely, and cleanly, onto the ground and meets up with the other agent, describing what he saw and the notepad. The agent nods at Phil's explaination as his boss gets into the SUV with him. "So, she could be a mutant that sees the future maybe? Think she come back for the notepad, or was it dropped on purpose?" He then waits for instructions on where to drive. "We've seen some crazier things. If she can just come and go at will, this will be a problem. I don't know how she does it, but I get the feeling that she and the others are vigilantes, so we are dealing with a sense of righteous fury. Great." Phil grumbles and sits back, flipping through the notes again, "Eh, this stuff seems pretty important and I want analysis to start now, but we need to get whatever we can on this. Let's get to the Institute." The SUV is driven by an agent under Agent Cheese's command. Yes, Cheese. It's a fond nickname for him, for a very serious man. In either because, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent leans out the SUV window at the gate and presses the buzzer by the video intercom. "I am Agent 304 with S.H.I.E.L.D. along with Deputy Director Cheese." See, Coulson is cooler; he gets to use a CODENAME! "We request admittance to Xavier's Institute grounds." Phil is riding shotgun, flipping through a notepad, though once they get to the gate he slips it into a plastic baggy. He is certainly not too pleased, considering the situation, but also that he left his reusable mug at the gas station. That thing is $10, which even with the free refill, is still a bit steep. The intercom replies back, with a distinctive Southern accent. "Well, come on in, boys. Not sure what da visit is for, but Ah'll meetcha out in the front in a bit." The video intercom shows a brunette with a flash of white...who then winks at the camera and disappears, as the gate opens. Phil nods to the lady in the intercom and waits until the two of them are inside the gate and sticks the baggy in his pocket. He returns his gloves to his other pocket, as they would look strange with a suit and tie. He takes a deep breath and returns to his standard, neutral expression and waits next to the vehicle. Meanwhile, Hope is in her dorm room packing. She's shoving things into a backpack, and grabbing her boombox and lockbox. She bodyslides away and drops them off at the X-Force base. Her heart is pounding, and she's trying not to cry at her screw up. Why didn't she just keep walking?! She takes a deep breath and lets it out, bodysliding back to the gas station or rather near it. She takes a quick look about and hurries back inside, to ask about the suits to see if the clerk had ever seen them before. The clerk hasn't, but there was that guy's cup he left behind. Hope offers to return it to him since she's searching for him anyway, seeming to know his name, and soon disappears back into her room to set it on her desk. "Shoot, my clothes, and she grabs her clothes basket and starts throwing what few clothes she has in it to more easily care them. She's panicking, but it's locked in the back of her mind as she works to think logically and multi-task. Alright, so she's failing, and she's really hoping the telepaths are busy if they are home! After a couple of minutes, a figure walks out of the garage, wearing a pair of coveralls and a shop rag tucked in the back pocket. The figure is definitely female, from the forms that are just not quite disguised in the jumpsuit. As she comes closer, it is the brown hair with the shock of white in the middle...the same person that answered the intercom. She is wearing gloves, and doesn't seem all that concerned with taking them off. A little dirt smudged upon the cheek shows she was working on something in the shop. "So...what's goin' on, boys? Ain't like ya ta show up around 'ere unexpected." As Rogue approaches, Phil nods and says, "I'm sorry for the interruption. I am Phil Coulson, from Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division." He keeps a bland tone, "And we were wondering if you are familiar with this woman," he pulls out a picture of Traveler from the news footage. "She was recently spotted at a nearby gas station in North Salem." Rogue is anything but bland. She looks over Phil and offers a slow smile. "Heya, sugah. Name's Rogue." Seeing how a hand wasn't offered, Rogue keeps her hands to herself. She does, however, look over at the picture and frowns slightly. "Hmm...can't say if Ah am or not, hon. But, must be pretty important if yer makin' a social call." There might be a little deception in Rogue's words, but she's good. After all, when your boyfriend is a master thief and liar, you pick up some pointers. "She do sumthin' ta put her on yer radar?" Hope finishes dropping the things into her basket and goes to grab her farmer white statue to put atop her clothes before she bodyslides again, dropping them off at the X-Force Headquarters. She flops down in the hallway there and curls up, arms wrapping about her legs. Give her a few after she has buried her face against her knees, to remember she left Hobbes behind on her bed. "Yes, Traveler, that's the only name we have for her, was involved in the killing of President Kalluah of Qurac on live television," Phil says plainly. He is not looking for deception in Rogue's voice, he is simply stating what he has to, "She also has the ability to vanish into thin air. She is working with Cable and something called the X-Force." Now....the assassination on live television news? That catches Rogue's attention. "Hold up a minute, sugah. Yer sayin' dat dat girl killed a person...on live TV?" The green eyes, locked on Phil, betray a sense of astonishment and a little shock. "Ah wouldn't have guessed dat in da slightest." She shakes her head, though it is unsure if it is because of the news or another reasoning only she knows. "Well, Agent Coulson, or Phil...ya might if Ah call ya Phil? Anyways, hon, Ah haven't see her around." That is actually true. She hasn't. Lately. HOBBES!!!!!!! OMG! Yes, O M G, like totally! Hope's face picks up from her knees and suddenly she doesn't even think, she bodyslides back to her room. There are some books she forgot, including a Calvin and Hobbes book, but first she picks up Hobbes, hugging the stuffed animal to herself tightly. Laura gave him to her, she never really got gifts before other than from her dad, and Emil tried to give her some. From a friend though? Her first. She then goes to gather up the Calvin and Hobbes book, leaving the school books behind. She looks at them longingly, but there is a library at the X-Force Headquarters. She bites her lower lip, and goes to steal a look out the window of her dorm room between blinds. She frowns when she sees the black SUV out front. Her gut instinct was right. Maybe she shouldn't worn a mask, maybe she shouldn't wear a bloody yellow belt with an X on it from Scott's old uniform! She loves that belt. She looks at the desk and sighs at the cup resting there with liquid inside. "Stubborn jerk." Hope doesn't know how to fix things. Phil keeps going, "Cable shot him, but she was there. Extreme vigilantism that involves overthrowing a government is something that would catch my attention. I am just asking your help in finding her." He frowns and takes a deep breath. Ugh, what are they talking about anyway?! Her of course, duh! Hope sighs again, and goes to grab the stupid cup. "What I do with this anyway?" Book and Hobbes under one arm, and the cup held in one hand, she reaches out to reveal the hidden panel in her chunk wrist band. She peeks out the window again and mmmms, programming some information into the bracelet while she looks for the other Agent. There is a nod, as Rogue's lips pull into a thin line. She is none too happy to hear about Hope second-handed like she is now. "Well, like Ah said before, Phil.." She wasn't told to not use the first name. "Ah haven't see yer Traveler. But, Ah'd be more than happy ta take ya in...maybe lead ya ovah to da dorms or sumthin'? Ah mean, if ya think she's a student 'ere and all, then she likely be ovah in da dorms." Rogue actually turns from Phil for a moment, looking up at the dormitories, her eyes scanning for the one particular window. After a moment, Rogue returns back to the SHIELD agent. "Least Ah can do fer ya. If ya don't mind a dirty mechanic showin' ya around, of course..." The deputy director nods and gestures for the agent to stay with the SUV. "I would appreciate that, ma'am." Keeping formalities is a good thing. "I am not happy to make this visit, but the sooner we can deal with this situation, the better." He looks around, noting that Rogue is not moving, yet. And that's the clue. There is a thumbs up perhaps peeked between blinds before Hope steps back again and the blinds go back into place. Hope just hope she read that right. She bites her lower lip, feeling horriable. Her room looks...so bare. There are sheets on the bed, the bed is carefully made, the second bed is a couch where Catseye sleeps, and there are school books on the desk. Otherwise, it is empty of all personal effects, the closet empty. Hope takes a deep breath and then slowly lets it out. She heads to the window again to make sure both agents entered the building before she will bodyslide out. Message received. Without missing a beat, Rogue turns towards the mansion, with a big wave to the two agents behind her. "Let's go inside den." There is a glance back to Phil..."Oh, and call me Rogue, sugah. Ain't no ma'am around here." She tips the agent a wink, then walks for the front door. "Right dis way for da grand tour..." Phil follows Rogue, looking around, taking in what information he can from observing, "It is certainly a beautiful estate." He says politely as he follows the mutant. Hope taps her chunky metal bracelet when the agents go inside and appears outside. She moves to set Phil's cup atop the engine hood of his SUV, and then with another tap of her bracelet, she digitally comes apartment and reappears in the X-Force headquarters, sighing before she flops back on the floor, dropping the book and cuddling her stuffed Hobbes. She won't cry! Let's pretend she doesn't cry. The basic tour is given and the dorms are arrived at. Rogue reveals the rooms as she walks by. When one of the doors are opened, it reveals a room built for double occupancy. It has two beds, though one has been turned into a couch with a black cover sheet and four bloated orange throw pillows. The beds are in opposite corners, parallel to each other. The dressers are actually set up back against the end of the bed rather than the walls. The dresser at the foot of the bed actually made with sheets and a cream quilt. The dresser has all the draws closed though the closet door is open and empty. The desks are both set to one side of the room, one blocking the closet door on that side. Atop one of the desks are stacked school books. A crate box has been turned upside-down beside the single occupant's bed. It holds nothing now. There are are no photos about, though a nail hangs from one wall as if a poster or something was hung up previously. Rogue takes her time in getting to the dorms...and opens each one for Phil and his cohort to inspect. Fortunately, she only takes them to the female dorms, for the moment, her pacing typical of a southern belle...slow and meandering. "So...glad ya like da place. The Professah takes really good care of it. Ah'll let him know latah ya like it." Of course, the Professor probably already knows...but that is beside the point. Phil mentally notes what he finds and especially notes the room that looks like it was recently ransacked, "Whose room is this?" He asks, "Or should I say was this?" He keeps looking around, but does not go too far into the room. Rogue hmms...looking in the room. "Well...Dis room was fer Hope. Don't remembah if she switched rooms or what. Girls get fickle, ya know, Phil. Wanna change rooms because dey want a diff'rent view. Nevah know." Rogue steps in, looking around. "Does look empty, though. Nuthin here that ain't already school property..." "Hope? Hope who?" Phil asks and follows Rogue into the room, "Yeah, looks like she moved out." He glances arounnd andnotices what he can, though not taking any pictures or other digital data. "What can you tell me about this Hope?" There is a shrug of the shoulders from Rogue. "Not much da tell, sugah. Hope Summers. Good girl. Not too sure where she comes from, but Ah know it is pretty far from 'ere." That is true, too. The future is usually a pretty far away place. "Ah was helpin' 'er with her powahs. Was Jeannie's big idea ta stick a person dat can't control her powah with a person dat doesn't know what her powah is." There is a light chuckle..."But...figured out how ta help each othah. But, really, hon. Don't think dis is yer Travellah. Ah can't picture Hope doin' anythin' like what ya said."